Iron Fists War
=Background= That is one interesting opinion.... My own opinion is that the IF got too strong (& yes greedy) hence in a epic, simply unbelievable unity of Light & Dark it ended up pretty much the IF vs the rest of JVS.... What a way to go down. Unfortunately, An Tiarna cooked everything before anybody could do jack. They call it running; I call it scorched earth.... An Tiarna Dubh, go raibh maith agat ~ thank you Subtitle This section should describe why the war took place. Answer. Now I was pretty much stoned during a lot leading up to the whole mess & that sure didn't help a whole lot. Where was I? Right. Why? Even reading back you'll miss a lot. Was a rich tapestry of lies deception & stupidity, on pretty much all sides that plagued the sorted history of the IF. Have to admit not exactly like I played a small part in all that mess. Things got stupid. Take a look at the opposing sides & consider that the main players were allies at one time. & all the way through if the story-lines they are standing by half were out to destroy the IF. & true to form ole An Tiarna was one untrusting psychopath..... Hell he pretty much wanted to kill anybody associated with him at one time along the way.... & indeed many a body did fall. Frankly I'm astonished that any of us lasted that long. TBC Night Jedi involvement Amongst the Dark Jedi, was Kyle Tinto, who was once a Night Jedi. He was compelled by the Force to contact Jobie Wan Kenobi, a former friend of his in the Night Jedi. Jobie knew that once, the Dark Jedi and Night Jedi were merged as a single order, and given the opportunity to fight alongside a friend of his, with a faction with similar ideals, he would take it. =Events= A lot is missing there... but who cares? The Dark Jedi Order attacked Manaan. Many fleets were brought in fighting for both sides. The planet was protected by two giant Gaerwn-class Space Stations. The forces of Eversio and Jobie Wan Kenobi engaged one of the stations; Star of Death II, while the forces of Darr'tah C'thulu engaged the other; Star of Death I. Jobie Wan took Look above.... What did Jobie take? A coffee break? A wiz? Not a clue..... =Deployed Forces= Pro-Iron Fists Manaan Defences: An Tiarna Dubh *Gaewyn Platforms Star of Death I and II. *2 Planetary plasma cannons Lord Iniquitous *Nebula -class etc Ayeniner Jan'shyr Ronin Against Iron Fists Night Jedi Fleet (Jobie Wan Kenobi) *Reliant - Victory-II class SD **commanded by Fleet Admiral Isus *Nightscythe - Corellian Dreadnaught *Foehammer II - Dornean Gunship *2 DP-20s *Red Group **40 X-Wings *Green group **30 Y-Wings *Blue group **30 Skipray Blastboats *Yellow group - All flown by Night Jedi Journeymen and students. **1 Skipray Blastboat **Invisible - Modified Star Courier, Scimitar design. (Jobie's ship) **7 A-wings - one flown by Oola Palantea **7 Y-Wings **2 B-Wings **3 Trainer X-Wings (equipped with full power laser cannons) Category:Battles and Conflicts